gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Tomas Dalyell
Chairman Dalyell was the Chairman of the Coalition of Ordered Governments during the final years of the Pendulum Wars. Biography Chairman of the COG Planning Operation: Leveler Three years before Emergence Day, Dalyell summoned a meeting of several of the highest ranking officers of the COG to meeting where he revealed the UIR's base at Aspho Point that was building the Hammer of Dawn. He arrived at the meeting with Agent Louise Settile, Maynard, and another assistant. He ordered the officers to come up with a plan to take the technology. Dalyell believed the Hammer of Dawn would end the war for either the COG or the UIR. After he finished his briefing, he left the officers to come up with the plan,Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 109-112 but insisted that they capture key personnel alive.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 125 Operation: Leveler Shortly before the Operation began, Dalyell began getting nervous about it. He told the head of the support fleet to flatten Aspho Point if the mission appeared to be failing. However, Dalyell's definition of failure was slim, and the soldiers involved in the operation began to worry he might panic and take them out.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 188 Embarrassed by Hoffman He later awarded the Embry Star to both the survivors of Aspho Fields and the fallen heroes. At that ceremony, a newly promoted Colonel Victor Hoffman publicly embarrassed the Chairman for not awarding Pesang troops who died at Aspho Point, due to their nation not being a part of the Coalition.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 350 The Emergence of the Locust and Death Two years after Operation Leveler, the UIR fell to the COG and a short era of peace was achieved. Shortly after, a new threat rose from the Hollow and Dalyell and the rest of the COG was faced with a newer and more deadly threat, the Locust Horde. Dalyell lead the COG for over a year against the Horde. Losing battle after battle and one COG nation after another, Dalyell eventully died of a heart attack, and was succeeded by Deputy Chairman Richard Prescott.Gears of War:Jacionto Remnant pp 52 Legacy Under the COG Dalyell made the most controversial decision in the COG, expanding the military outside of the army and entering into special forces and naval forces. Using the new strategy to raid Ostri and steal the Hammer of Dawn technology. His efforts lead the COG to win the nearly century long Pendulum Wars. But when he tried to lead the COG to defend from the Locust Horde until his death, Prescott was left in power and the responsibility of dealing with the Horde. With a major Locust incursion in southern Tyrus. Prescott had no choice but to unleash the Hammer of Dawn and destroy everything outside of Jacinto. Killing everything on the surface and destroying every remaining COG nation including ex UIR members that Dalyell fought so many years against. Personally and Traits Col.Hoffman described Dalyell more of a businessman then a politician. References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Civilians Category:Males Category:Tyran Category:Politicans